


By the Seashore

by literarybrat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarybrat/pseuds/literarybrat
Summary: A very short one shot about how Poseidon and Sally met.Maybe I will expand on this more, though I am currently unsure.
Relationships: Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	By the Seashore

Sally Jackson was a hopeless romantic. 

She was the type of person who couldn't help but with every man she saw, wonder if that could be the love of her life. It was stupid, but she couldn’t help it. If a guy so much as opened a door for her, she would be swooning for the next three days. If they made eye contact, her mind immediately jumped to her imagining what their wedding would look like. 

When she had told her coworkers this, they had said it was cute, but it was clearly something they thought was a bit strange. She was in her own head too often. 

Sally thought maybe because of everything she had gone through that she wouldn’t have to be thinking that way. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was a child and her uncle who had taken her in died of cancer a few years back. Sally had never been so heartbroken and full of terrible luck. The idea of love was just something that made her smile. It was one of the only things that did. 

Visiting Montauk beach was the only other thing that made her happy that brought her back to a simpler time. Her parents took her there as a child. She only had happy memories, but there was always a sadness to the memories. Most of her memories that were happy and relating to family had some sadness linked to them. Family was a difficult subject for Sally. She tried to avoid it. The only way she could figure she could avoid it was by trying to drive it away by writing something romantic. Thinking of _something_ that could cure her. 

Love, she knew, couldn’t cure everything.

It was sunset, the time of day Sally loved to admire the most. She loved how the sun would set over the ocean, she loved listening to the sound of the waves. It brought her this peace she always had a difficult time finding within herself.

It was her friend’s idea that she should get away for the summer. Just one summer to get away from the city and stay in Montauk at the summer home that now rightfully belonged to her. With her own private beach, no one was around. It was just Sally and the ocean. Sally sitting by the seashore.

She always hated that tongue twister.

Sally had been staring out at the sea, admiring the way the sky looked on and how the ocean seemed to take on a different color than its usual blue color when she heard a sound off to her right, a grunt. The young girl turned her head and she noticed a man, who was climbing out of the boat holding what looked like a fishing pole. He was wading through the water to get to the shore. She had been sitting out on the sand for a while and she hadn’t seen anyone around.

She stood herself up, to go over and tell him he was on private property when the man began coming into view. He was wearing black Bermuda shorts and a blue Hawaiian shirt with flowers printed over it. He was tall and looked roughly a bit older than Sally was. Despite the situation of this man coming out of the water unannounced, Sally couldn’t help but find him very attractive. 

He reached the shore and seemed to notice Sally and paused in his walking. Sally moved herself closer and seemed to notice that instead of a fishing rod, it was… a _trident_.

“Hello,” Sally called out reluctantly. “I’m sorry this is a private beach.”

The man stared at her. “My apologies. I had been fishing and seemed to have gotten lost.” 

As Sally was edging herself closer she could see his eyes running over her body. Checking her out and she could feel her ears burn. Sally’s eyes flicked over to the object he was holding in his hands. It was bronze, and almost seemed to be glowing. Though, that part must have clearly been her imagination.

Sally said, “You were fishing with a trident?” She paused and glanced at his empty left hand. “And nothing was caught. Maybe you could try a fishing pole… or a net.”

She hadn’t meant it as anything insulting but rather as something hopefully a helpful tip.

The man stared at her and he seemed a bit confused. He glanced at his trident. “You…” His voice wavered for a moment. “You can see the trident?” he asked, sounding a bit dumbfounded. His voice was deep, it sounded as if it had authority to it. His eyes were a sea green that Sally found mesmerizing. 

“Hard not to,” Sally replied. “It’s pretty big. You holding it makes you look like… a sea god of some sort.”

That made him smile and he let out a chuckle. “A sea god,” he mumbled. “You know, I’ve heard that before. I suppose something about me just gives off big enough energy that I seem like I could be a sea god.”

Sally smiled at him sweetly. “It’s the trident. That’s it. Holding a trident immediately associates you like that.”

That made him laugh and he smiled at Sally warmly. He held out his hand to her. He was easily a whole head taller than she was. “My name is Poseidon.”

Poseidon. Sally wasn’t sure where she had heard the name, it sounded familiar. Something about it sounded almost unreal in a way. A name you would hear in a fantasy novel or something like that.

Sally shook his hand. His hand was calloused and rough, but she didn’t mind. Their hands touching sent an electrical shock through her, butterflies in her stomach erupting. Another man to swoon over for a few days. “I’m Sally,” she said at last. “Sally Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a short one shot I wrote about Sally Jackson and Poseidon after reading The Lightning Thief for the hundredth time. Reading about how Poseidon swooned for this woman really gets me going. Anyway, hope you enjoy, if you want to see me talk more about characters or if I will post more writing you can check out my Tumblr blog: @aphrodi-tea. Hope you guys enjoyed and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
